hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017-18 Australian region cyclone season
The 2017-18 Australian region cyclone season was the most disastrous tropical cyclone season in the Southern Hemisphere, resulting from a record $18.6 billion (2018 USD) in damages and about 14,000 in storm-related fatalities. In total, 28 tropical lows formed in or around the regions of Australia, 14 became tropical lows, and 10 consolidated into severe tropical cyclones (the most since 1985). Quite remarkably, the season broke several records and caused destruction throughout many areas of the Australian region. Three significant cyclones of the season include Severe Tropical Cyclones Fundi, Trevor, and Kala. Fundi became a severe Cat. 5 cyclone in mid-January and slammed the east coast of Australia as a high-end Cat. 4 cyclone. The system caused more than $5 billion (2018 USD) and more than 2,000 deaths. Trevor formed in mid-March and strengthened to the same intensity as Fundi before it moved into the South Pacific, further intensifying. Both storms share the record for the strongest 10-minute winds at 160 mph in the Australian region. Finally, Kala became the strongest and most destructive late-season cyclone, when making landfall to the northern territories, as well as affecting Papua New Guinea and Indonesia. The storm totaled over $10 billion (2018 USD) in damages and over 11,500 deaths. The annual tropical cyclone season is the period of the year when most tropical cyclones form within the Southern Indian Ocean and Pacific Oceans between 90°E and 160°E. The season officially runs from November 1, 2017 to April 30, 2018, however a tropical cyclone could form at any time between July 1, 2017 and June 30, 2018 and would count towards the season total. During the season, tropical cyclones will be officially monitored, by one of the five Tropical Cyclone Warning Centres (TCWCs) that are operated in this region. Three of the five centres are operated by the Australian Bureau of Meteorology in Perth, Darwin, and Brisbane, while the other two are operated by the National Weather Service of Papua New Guinea in Port Moresby and the Indonesian Agency for Meteorology, Climatology and Geophysics in Jakarta, Indonesia. The United States Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) and other national meteorological services including Météo-France also monitored the basin during the season. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2017 till:01/06/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TL value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Low_=_<63_km/h_(<39_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_=_63-87_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Category_2_=_88-142_km/h_(55-74_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_3_=_143-158-km/h_(75-98_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_4_=_159-204_km/h_(99-127_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥205_km/h_(≥128_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/10/2017 till:21/10/2017 color:C1 text:Nora from:03/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:C2 text:Cempaka from:26/11/2017 till:03/12/2017 color:C4 text:Alu from:18/12/2017 till:20/12/2017 color:TL text:5U from:03/01/2018 till:14/01/2018 color:C5 text:Fundi from:06/01/2018 till:18/01/2018 color:C4 text:Owen from:12/01/2018 till:19/01/2018 color:C5 text:Penny barset:break from:27/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 color:C2 text:Hali from:07/02/2018 till:12/02/2018 color:TL text:12U from:10/02/2018 till:18/02/2018 color:C5 text:Riley from:27/02/2018 till:04/03/2018 color:C4 text:Savannah from:07/03/2018 till:18/03/2018 color:C4 text:Veronica from:07/03/2018 till:15/03/2018 color:C5 text:Trevor from:14/03/2018 till:19/03/2018 color:TL text:22S barset:break from:14/03/2018 till:25/03/2018 color:C3 text:Wallace from:31/03/2018 till:05/04/2018 color:C1 text:Talim from:04/04/2018 till:07/04/2018 color:TL text:26U from:24/04/2018 till:04/05/2018 color:C5 text:Kala barset:break bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May TextData = pos:(569,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(713,23) text:"scales)" Storms Tropical Cyclone Nora October Tropical Cyclone Cempaka Severe Tropical Cyclone Alu November Tropical Low 5U late December Severe Tropical Cyclone Fundi early Jaunary Severe Tropical Cyclone Owen January Severe Tropical Cyclone Penny January Tropical Cyclone Hali Tropical Low 12U February Severe Tropical Cyclone Riley February Severe Tropical Cyclone Savannah February-March Severe Tropical Cyclone Veronica March Severe Tropical Cyclone Trevor March Tropical Low 22S March Severe Tropical Cyclone Wallace March Tropical Cyclone Talim Typhoon Talim forms at 0.5º S, the nearest to the equator. It then moves slowly WNW, obtaining the name Talim as it becomes a tropical storm. The system then moves SSW crossing the equator, and degenerating into a tropical low. Talim continues to move SSW until in interacts with land. Tropical Low Talim is the only tropical cyclone to make landfall to Papua New Guinea sine Tropical Low 26U April Severe Tropical Cyclone Kala Storm names TCWC Jakarta TCWC Jakarta monitor Tropical Cyclones from the Equator to 11S and from 90E to 145E. Should a Tropical Depression reach Tropical Cyclone strength within TCWC Jakarta's Area of Responsibility then it will be assigned the next name from the following list. This the first time that a tropical cyclone was named by TCWC Jakarta since 2014. * Cempaka TCWC Port Moresby Tropical cyclones that develop north of 11°S between 151°E and 160°E are assigned names by the Tropical Cyclone Warning Centre in Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea. Tropical cyclone formation in this area is rare, with no cyclones being named in it since 2015. As names are assigned in a random order the whole list is shown below. * Alu Bureau of Meteorology Since the start of the 2008–09 season, there has only been one list that the Bureau of Meteorology have assigned names to tropical cyclones from. However the Bureau of Meteorology still operates the various TCWCs in Perth, Darwin & Brisbane. They monitor all tropical cyclones that form within the Australian region, including when tropical cyclones exist in either TCWC Jakarta's or Port Moresby's area of responsibility. * Nora * Owen * Penny * Riley * Savannah * Trevor * Veronica * Wallace Other names * Fundi (South West Indian Ocean) * Hali (South Pacific) * Kala (South Pacific) Season effects Category:Australian region cyclone seasons